Hawaii Fight0
by JPsmiles
Summary: Steve's obsession with capturing Wo Fat is causing tension with the team and leads to a fight with Danny that could threaten their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Danny limped up to the front door and took a deep breath before ringing the bell. Shifting his weight onto his good leg, he subconsciously rubbed his arm where fresh stitches were concealed beneath a stark white bandage.

The door opened slowly to reveal a bleary eyed Steve.

Hey," Danny finally said after an uncomfortable silence. When there was no reply he continued, "I…um…didn't see you at the hospital…and…um…wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You wanted to make sure I was okay?" Steve repeated with a slight slur to his words.

"Yeah…I did," Danny answered matter of factly.

Steve chuckled bitterly and repeated, "you wanted to make sure I was okay."

"I think we've covered that already…so are you?"

"I'd be a whole lot better if my partner would have stayed out of my way." Steve walked away from the door leaving Danny to stand outside with his mouth hanging open.

It wasn't often that he was rendered speechless. When the blonde regained the use of his mouth he followed his partner inside. "Come again, Steven?"

"I think you heard me the first time, Daniel."

"Oh…I heard you. I'm just giving you a chance to take it back."

Steve took a swig from a half empty bottle of whisky before spitting, "not unless you can take back being a miserable excuse for a partner."

"A miserable excuse for a partner?"

"Yeah."

"A miserable excuse for a partner?" Danny said even louder feeling his blood pressure rising to dangerous levels.

"I think we covered that already," Steve said using Danny's earlier words against him. "I was this close to having one of Wo Fat's men today…and you…you …"

"I believe saved your life would be what you're looking for."

"Saved my life?"

"Can we stop this repeating thing we've got going on?" Danny good arm was waving furiously as usual when he got animated. " And yes, I believe running and pushing you out of the way of a bullet…a bullet that hit me may I add…and messing up my knee again in the process…would be considered saving your life."

"Damnit, Danny…I didn't need you!"

"I beg to differ," Danny challenged before sighing and taking a painful step back. His knee was throbbing and he wasn't getting anywhere with Steve. "Look…you've obviously been drinking…"

"They don't call you Detective Danno for nothing," Steve taunted.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You make an annoying drunk. Coming here was a mistake."

"Just one more to add to your vast collection."

Danny's back went up. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out Detective Danno."

"I'm gonna go before we both say stuff we'll regret later."

Steve looked his friend in the eye. "The only thing I regret is thinking that I could trust you to have my back and to help me."

Danny told himself that it was the booze talking, but he still felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "Having your back is beginning to become a pain in my ass," Danny mumbled and then turned toward the door.

"Don't you turn your back on me," Steve practically growled grabbing Danny's arm…the one that had been deeply grazed by a bullet just hours ago.

Danny's vision blurred as the white hot agony travelled up his arm. Perhaps that's why he never saw Steve's fist flying toward his face…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The blow struck Danny squarely on the jaw and sent him reeling backwards. He hit the wall with a thud and then slowly slid downward as the room spun around him.

Steve wound up on the floor as well as his alcohol infused body couldn't take the sudden movement. The last thing he saw before passing out was his partner rubbing his jaw and looking at him with pain and disbelief in his cloudy blue eyes.

Danny sat unmoving until the world began to settle again.

"Damn McGarrett...even drunk off your super-seal ass you hit hard," he muttered as he ever so slowly worked himself back up to standing. He limped over to the couch and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. By the time he made his way back over to his prone friend he was sweating and panting. Kneeling down on his good knee he rolled Steve onto his side and covered him with the blanket. "I'll always have your back...you big jerk...like it or not."

Danny made it back to his apartment working on autopilot and not quite sure exactly how he had gotten there. He was physically and mentally exhausted to the point where all he wanted to do was get into bed and sleep for the rest of the year…but being that it was only July that didn't seem likely. He knew he should tend to his arm which had started bleeding again when Steve grabbed him and his knee which he was sure must be swollen to twice it's size by now. His body, however, had different thoughts and after placing his keys on the dresser and removing his gun, the dizziness kicked back in and he had no choice but to lay down before he fell down.

* * *

Steve woke the next morning feeling as if his head was going to fall off and kind of hoping it would. He had no idea how he wound up on the floor and who had covered him with a blanket. His stomach lurched as he pushed himself up and he barely made it to the bathroom before he was violently ill. He clung to the porcelain bowl until the heaving subsided and then sat back trying to remember the events of the prior evening.

There was a reason Steve wasn't a big drinker; he liked to be in control of himself and the situation at all times. And yesterday after the failed bust he had lost all control. He hadn't even bothered to check up on Danny after he had been taken to the hospital. His anger at missing an opportunity to get closer to Wo Fat had clouded his judgment. Danny had done exactly what he would have done had the situation been reversed, but instead of thanking him he had stormed away without looking back.

Despite the intensity of his hangover, Steve forced himself into the shower to get ready for work. As he lathered himself up he vaguely remembered Danny standing at his doorstep the night before, but after that it was a complete blank. The more he thought about it the more his head ached so he decided to wait until he got to 5-O headquarters to talk to his team and make amends.

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away a stiff and sore Danny stood in the shower as well. Actually it was more of a lean against the wall, but at least he was upright which is more than he had thought would have been possible given the way he felt. He stayed in the shower twice as long as he normally would and allowed the warm water to sooth his aching muscles. It wasn't until he got out and was leaning heavily on the sink in front of the mirror that he got a look at his face. There was a nasty purple-blue bruise on his swollen jaw that looked almost as bad as it felt.

He and Steve had come to blows before, but this time had been different. This time Steve had a fire and hatred in his eyes. And as much as Danny wanted to attribute it all to whiskey consumption, that same look had been present hours earlier at the crime scene. As Steve had pushed Danny's body off of him that disgusted look had been pointed in his direction.

His gaze travelled down to his injured arm. The area around what stitches remained was red and inflamed; greenish pus had already started to ooze. "Oh yuck…that cannot be good," he said to his all too pale refection.

Between his bum knee that would barely support any weight and his infected gunshot wound that was in the very same arm that his cane required, Danny realized he had an ER trip in his very near future. Not staying overnight as the doctor recommended was probably a mistake.

Steve's words reapeated in his head: _"Just one more to add to your vast collection."_

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanna make a bet on who gets here first today?" Kono asked while handing Chin a cup of coffee.

Chin smiled his thanks before responding, "I'm going with McGarrett."

"Really? After the way Steve stormed off yesterday I'm not so sure."

"Yeah, but it was the way Danny couldn't storm off. My money says that he's moving real slow today."

"You have a valid point," Kono frowned. "But twenty bucks says he still makes it in first. Steve has been so keyed up lately I bet he's out scaling a mountain or swimming a river."

"Oh...you mean the usual?" Chin joked.

"The usual what?" Steve asked coming up from behind them.

Chin grinned widely and held out his hand to Kono. "Pay up, cuz."

"I don't even wanna know," Steve shook his head which still housed a pair of sunglasses. "Ug...remind me not to do that again," he mumbled.

The other two detectives shared an amused grin. "Rough night, boss?" Kono asked.

"You can say that," Steve sighed finally taking of his glasses to reveal two very blood shot eyes.

"Whoa, brah...you might wanna leave those on," Chin teased.

"Funny," Steve deadpanned back.

There was the ringing of a phone and each officer automatically pulled out their cells. "It's me," Chin said, standing up and stepping away.

* * *

"Chin?" Danny tried to make his voice sound as close to normal even though he felt like death warmed over. No, that would probably feel better than he was feeling now.

_"Danny? You okay, man?"_

"Yeah...peachy. Listen, can you tell Steve that I'm gonna be late? My knee's bugging me and I want to have it checked out." At least it wasn't a total lie.

_"Sure...you need a ride to get there?"_

"Thanks, but I called a cab." Even if Danny's knee allowed him to drive, he figured the lightheadedness didn't. "I'll be in later."

_"Call if you need anything, brah."_

"Like an airplane to get me out of this pineapple infested nightmare that has become my life?" Danny mumbled before ending with, "Thanks Chin."

* * *

"That was Danny," Chin informed them while still chuckling over Danny's last comment.

Steve sat up a little straighter from his slumped over position. "He okay?"

"So now you care?" Kono asked with raised eyebrows.

"Easy cuz," Chin warned.

"It's okay…she's right. I was way out of line yesterday."

"Just yesterday?"

"No," Steve sighed. "I guess I've been a real jerk lately, huh?" Taking in the two nodding heads he added sheepishly, "sorry."

Chin stood, walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "Contrary to popular belief, you're only human."

"That's what Danny tries to remind me of daily."

Kono smiled. "Maybe you should listen."

Steve returned the smile before turning back to Chin. "So that was Danny? What'd he say?"

"His knee's acting up. He's going to the doctor and he'll be in later."

"Okay, I'll have a talk with him then." Steve stood slowly feeling his hangover in full force. "For now, I'm going to take some aspirin and a vow never to drink a bottle of whiskey ever again."

"What do you want us to do, boss?"

"Kono…you can promise to shoot me if I ever break that vow."

* * *

Danny saw the cab pull up outside and wondered how he was going to get out there. His arm and leg felt like they were on fire, and everything else just ached and felt heavy.

'C'mon, Williams…you chase murderers and psychopaths for a living. Surely a short walk out the door won't kill ya."

But he wasn't so sure five minutes later as he hobbled down the walk and toward the cab driver who was now heading in his direction having seen the state of his fare.

"Hey, you don't look so good, man.'

Danny attempted a smile, but wasn't entirely sure he succeeded. "Funny you should say that," he slurred before crumbling to the ground in a heap.

"I guess this mean I'm not getting paid?" the driver groaned before reaching for his phone to call 911.

The ambulance arrived simultaneously with an HPD cruiser.

As the paramedics knelt next to Danny's unconscious form and made their initial assessments, the officer took the cabbie's statement before making his way over.

"Danny!" he exclaimed.

"You know him?" the female paramedic questioned.

"Yes, this is Detective Danny Williams…he works with 5-O. How is he?"

"His blood pressure and pulse is elevated, his breathing is labored and he seems to be running a high fever. We've got to get him to Queens right away."

The officer nodded and got out his phone to call 5-O headquarters.

TBC…sorry for the short chapters, but real life is hectic!


	4. Chapter 4

"McGarrett," Steve answered. His eyes widened as he took in the information from the officer on the other end. "Thank you...I'm on my way."

"What's up?" Kono asked.

"Danny collapsed outside of his apartment," Steve put his sunglasses back on and started walking toward the door. "They're taking him to Queens."

The other two detectives wasted no time in following. Not only were they concerned about Danny, they were concerned about their boss as well and what would happen when the two men were together next.

* * *

Danny awoke slowly and blinked his eyes open. His head felt thick and fuzzy and it took a few moments for things to come into focus.

"Welcome back, detective."

"Max?" Danny whispered. "If you're here...am I...am I dead?"

"Oh no," the medical examiner smiled. "I saw them bringing you in and I simply wanted to see if you were okay."

"That's a relief...so am I?"

"Are you what?"

"Am I an alien?" Danny wisecracked weakly. "Am I okay, Max?"

"Well I see your injuries haven't affected your wit."

"No, just my stomach." Danny turned a shade of green and rolled onto his side. "Gonna be..." The rest of his statement was cut off as he was sick into a basin Max managed to grab in time.

"Thanks," Danny said breathlessly when he finally was able to roll back.

"Anytime."

"No," he groaned. "Let's hope this is the only time."

Max picked up Danny's chart. "To answer your question about the status of your health...hmm…you have developed an acute abscess in the area of the gunshot wound. It also appears you have a complete tear of the anterior cruciate ligament with a high degree of effusion. I'm also seeing osteochondritis dessicans."

"The medicine-for-dummies version, please," Danny interrupted.

"Oh, yes…of course," the doctor nodded. "Some antibiotics for the arm infection and a little surgery for the knee and you should be just fine."

"Surgery?"

Max nodded. "Mmm Hmm...I'm afraid so."

"No, _I'm_ afraid." Danny saw a couple of doctors approaching. "And speak of the butchers...although I guess that would really be your specialty."

"Don't worry...you're in good hands."

"As long as they aren't your hands, Max, I would have to agree." With that Danny winked to let him know he wasn't being serious and prepared himself for the poking and prodding to come.

* * *

Steve excused himself from Chin and Kono and watched from the hallway as his partner lie on a bed in an exam room getting his arm wound cleaned out. Danny had his eyes closed but was obviously awake from the tight set of his jaw and the white knuckled grip he had on the bedrail with his good arm. Whatever drugs they had given him obviously weren't cutting it. When he let out a grunt of pain Steve couldn't take it anymore and entered the room.

The attending physician opened his mouth to object, but upon realizing that it was the Governor's task force leader he wisely nodded his approval and went back to the job at hand.

Without saying a word, Steve pried Danny's hand off of the rail and took it between his own feeling the intense tremors.

Danny slit his eyes open and croaked, "Steve."

"I gotcha, buddy."

The detective slammed his eyes shut and let out a low moan as the doctor continued to probe the abscess.

"You're doing great," Steve encouraged. "Just breathe through it."

Danny did as told, but eventually the pain proved to be too much and he succumbed to the darkness once more.

"Doc?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Detective Williams will be okay...It's just his body's way of coping. His vitals are stable and we're combating the infection with antibiotics. Once his fever breaks we can discuss surgical options for his knee."

Steve held onto the limp hand until the procedure was completed and he was sure that his friend was resting comfortably. But it wasn't until the doctor left that Steve got a good look at Danny's face and noticed the deeply bruised jaw. His breath caught in his throat as an image of Danny sitting on the floor and rubbing his jaw came to his mind.

"My God...what did I do?"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do?" Kono asked angrily as she stormed into Steve's office the next morning where he and Chin sat finishing up some paperwork.

"A good morning to you too, cuz."

The fired up rookie ignored Chin and continued angrily, "I stopped by to see Danny on my way in."

"Was he awake...is he okay?" Steve asked eagerly; Danny hadn't regained consciousness by the time he left the night before.

"Awake...yes. Okay...no."

Steve leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kono threw her hands in the air. "What's wrong is that you hit him. He takes a bullet for you and in return you try to bust his jaw."

"Did he tell you that?" Steve had hoped that he had imagined seeing Danny on the floor and still had the hope that it wasn't true.

"He tried not to, but I guessed and his eyes told me the rest."

"I thought that happened when Danny hit the pavement." Chin looked with confusion at his old friend. "Why'd you hit him?"

"I...I don't know." Steve hung his head. 'I was angry...and I was drunk. I don't even remember hitting him."

Chin shook his head disapprovingly. "That's no excuse, brah."

Steve just nodded his still bowed head.

Kono's anger seemed to melt away to sadness. "His fever is still raging too...he's really sick."

"I've gotta go talk to him. Can you two manage here for a while?"

"Of course," Chin smiled. "We'll stop by later."

Once Steve was gone Kono recounted the earlier visit to Queens Hospital:

_She sat by the sleeping man's bed watching the rise and fall of his chest. He was impossibly pale except for his cheeks that were flushed from the fever. She rummaged through her purse for some chapstick and when she looked back up two blue eyes were trying to focus on her. Though she could be tough on the bad guys, she was emotional and it never took much to make her tear up. Today was no exception_

_Danny cleared his rough throat. "Hey...you okay?" _

_Kono smiled through her watery eyes. "That's supposed to be my line. How're you doing, Danny?"_

_"From the look on your face, not too good." _

_"I'm just happy to see you awake."_

_"That's your happy look?" Danny teased before grimacing and biting his lip._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah...just hurts sometimes."_

_Kono reached for a towel and wiped some sweat off of Danny's forehead. "You're hot."_

_"It's about time you noticed my rugged good looks."_

_"You're also impossible," Kono laughed. Sobering she leaned closer. "That's a nasty bruise...did you get that when you collapsed?"_

_"Um...yeah...that's it."_

_'You're lying." Kono's eyes widened as it hit her. "Steve...it was Steve...wasn't it?"_

_Danny didn't answer, but he didn't have to for her to have the answer._

When Kono was done, Chin leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Wow...I know Steve's been under a lot of pressure lately, but that's not like him at all. Poor Danny."

"The weird thing is that he wasn't angry...he was...oddly...understanding."

"You know, cuz...sometimes I think we underestimate just how understanding Danny can be. Underneath that tough Jersey exterior lies a real softie."

* * *

Danny saw Steve walking back and forth outside of his room. "You gonna come in already...you're making me dizzier than I already am."

Steve jumped at the voice; he had thought Danny was sleeping. "Hey, man."

"Hey." There was a long silence while each man did their best to not make eye contact. "Well...this is awkward."

"Very," Steve agreed. "Danny...about...um...what happened."

Danny shivered partly from the chills that accompanied his fever and partly from the awful memory. "Yeah...what about it?"

Steve started to pace again but stopped when he noticed Danny close his eyes. "Look, man...you don't understand what it feels like."

"I understand what it feels like to be shot...which I have been more than once since I met you might I add."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"What I know is that you're acting like a real jerk lately."

"C'mon, man...I don't wanna fight."

"Neither do I...but you sure did a couple nights ago."

Steve felt an uncomfortable rush of embarrassment. "I...I don't remember much."

Danny pointed to his jaw with a trembling hand. "Well, my face does."

"You don't know what it feels like to lose somebody you love and have no control over it."

The blonde detective's eyes flashed and his heart began to pound. "Get out."

"What? What did I say?"

"You self absorbed son of a..." His words trailed off as he could feel a lump forming in his throat.

This was not going the way Steve had planned; he wanted to make things better and instead they were worse. "Danny..."

"Out...you...now." Danny was breathing hard and machines started to beep.

Before Steve knew what was happening a nurse came rushing in. "Sir...I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

A curtain was pulled around the bed, but the real barrier between the two men was much greater.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Steve resumed pacing in the hallway while various medical professionals went in and out of Danny's room. Finally he pulled a nurse aside.

"Can you tell me what's going on in there?"

The pretty nurse smiled gently at the obviously distressed man. "His blood pressure spiked and his fever is a bit higher…the doctors are just trying to stabilize him."

As the nurse scurried away Steve heard Danny's voice from inside the room. He couldn't quite make out the words as they were weak and muffled, but he thought he heard his name a few times.

After what felt like an eternity a doctor came out from behind the curtain and motioned him inside. In a hushed tone he said, "Detective Williams is quite agitated and is insisting on talking to you and I'm afraid he won't rest until he does. We'll give you a few moments alone."

Steve waited for the room to clear before stepping behind the still drawn curtain. If possible, Danny looked even sicker than he had just a short time ago. His breathing was labored and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. But still, he seemed determined to say what was on his mind.

"How…how can you say…I don't know what it feels like?"

Steve said nothing; Danny wanted to talk to him and this time he was going to just listen before he made a bad situation even worse.

"Did you forget about…Rachel? Lost…lost her twice. And…thought…the baby was mine. I wanted…wanted so bad…to believe he was mine. Even though…wasn't…might have worked…but I let her go…to Jersey…stayed here. She waited at airport…I didn't show. That was…that was the…the end."

'Oh…Danny,' Steve thought. 'I never thought of it that way.'

"And Grace…gone for a month…to Europe…on a trip that would take…me a year's salary…to afford. Miss her…has whole new family now…hurts…hurts bad."

Danny stopped a moment to catch his breath, the tears already gathered in his eyes finally making their way down his cheeks.

"Then there's Matty…lost him forever. I stood there…watched him go…nothing I could do…but shoot him…couldn't do it…now he's gone. And…and my parents…blame…blame me. I can hear it in…in their voices…that's when they…even take my calls."

"So…yeah…I know what it's like…to lose somebody…I love." His voice was growing weaker and his eyes closed and stayed that way, but he had one more thing to say. "And now...lost my partner…lost my best friend...lost you."

Steve's knees felt weak as the words hit him in the gut and took his breath away. None of the information was new to him, but he had never realized just how deeply it had affected his friend. Always quick with a joke or a wisecrack, Steve had assumed that Danny was handling everything just fine. But the reality was that he was hurting…and hurting probably just as much as Steve was himself.

'My own grief over my father's death and my hatred of Wo Fat left me blind.'

Danny fell silent and his head lolled to the side; in that moment, super-SEAL was feeling super- small.

The already cramped room suddenly seemed to be shrinking in size and Steve needed to get out of there. Pulling back the curtain he froze as he came face to face with Chin and Kono. From the looks on their faces he knew that they had heard Danny's words.

"Need some air," he said while pushing past the cousins and practically running down the hall.

Kono looked at the blonde man on the bed before turning to Chin. "Steve's not getting off that easy this time…I'm not letting him run away."

"Wrong."

"What?"

"_We're_ not letting him run away." Chin took Kono's arm. "Let's go."

TBC…again, sorry it's short!


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they caught sight of Steve he was already in the parking lot. And by the time they reached him he was next to his truck with his hand on the door handle.

"Don't you think you owe it to Danny to stick around?" Chin said as evenly as possible given the high tensions of the situation.

Steve let out a grim chuckle. "Ironically, I was thinking that's exactly why I should go. I owe it to him to leave him alone."

"You don't get off that easy, boss."

"Kono, I can't deal with this right now."

"_You_ can't deal with this? This isn't about _you_!" she fumed stepping forward only to be pulled back a step by Chin.

"What about Danny? From what I heard in that room he has an awful lot to deal with himself."

Steve looked his old friend in the eye briefly before looking away and saying, "He doesn't need me to add to it."

"To add to it…no. But he does need you to help him through it." Seeing Steve just shake his head, Chin advanced. "Damn, McGarrett…what is wrong with you?"

On instinct Steve held up a balled fist.

"What…you gonna hit me too? Unlike Danny…I'm not hurt and I will hit back."

It was Kono's turn to pull back Chin. "Hey…easy, brah."

"I…um…I…," Steve looked at his fist quizzically as if it didn't belong to him. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He lowered his hand shoved it into his pocket.

Chin and Kono shared a concerned glance; in the moment Steve looked less like their fearless leader and more like a lost little boy.

"Boss, Danny needs you," Kono tried with a softer approach. "And I have a feeling you need him just as much."

Steve finally opened the door and got inside the truck. His last words before taking off were strong and deliberate, even though he was looking at the steering wheel while he delivered them. "Wrong…I don't need anybody."

* * *

Steve sat on the sand staring at the never-ending ocean before him. He had driven aimlessly for hours before finally arriving at the familiar spot where he had spent many an hour thinking and problem solving over the years. He had hoped that the tranquil environment would help him sort out the jumbled thoughts and emotions floating around in his mind.

"You one tough dude to find, McGarrett."

'So much for tranquil,' Steve thought as the enormous shadow of Kamekona appeared beside him.

The large man sat down heavily on the sand and handed Steve a paper bag. "Shrimp Tacos…you eat…you getting' real skinny, brah."

He couldn't help but smile; Kamekona seemed to have that effect on people. "Thanks, man."

"You got some friends lookin' for you."

Steve's head drooped. "I'm not sure I have any friends anymore."

"Whoa…so what am I…shave ice?"

That comment was enough to raise his head back up to question, "shave ice?"

"I don't like chopped liver," Kamekona shuddered. "Gives me hives just thinkin' about it."

"Fair enough."

"Chin called, man…he and Kono are real worried about'cha."

Steve sighed. "I don't deserve their worry…or their friendship."

"Ah…instead of the tacos I should have brought a cake since you're throwin' yourself a pity party."

Again, Steve couldn't stop the grin from forcing his lips upward. "I guess that's what it looks like."

Kamekona put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Talk to me, brah…what's really goin' on?"

"I…I'm so confused. It's like I don't even know myself anymore."

"Well I know you, and I think you're being too hard on yourself. You think too much, man…you need to just let yourself feel...and follow where them feelings take you."

"I…I don't think I can do that."

"You gotta try, man. Look at me," he demanded and waited until two cobalt eyes met his brown ones. "Do you care about Danny?"

"Of course I do!" Steve's answer was immediate and strong. "I love him like a brother."

"Then it's easy…you belong at the hospital with him and not here."

"But I said and did some real bad things."

"So? Haven't we all at some point? You're only human."

It was the second time the lieutenant commander was hearing those words in a couple of days. "So I've been told."

"You wanna know what I think? I think that all this Wo Fat stuff has made you think about losin' your mom and pops…it brought back all them bad feelings. And now you're pushing away your friends…especially Danny…'cause you're afraid of losin' them too."

Steve let the big guy's words wash over him a few moments so he could fully absorb them. It was a simple explanation, but it was also the right one. It made perfect sense; he was lashing out against the people he cared about to protect himself from getting too close.

"Kamekona…how did you get to be so wise?"

"It's a gift, brah," he beamed. "So what you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to go back to the hospital." Steve reached for the bag. "Right after I eat this taco."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

On the way back inside Queens Hospital Steve called Chin's cell.

_"Hey, man. You okay?"_

Avoiding the question as he wasn't quite sure yet, he answered, "I'm headed back to see Danny."

_"You do know it's past visiting hours."_

Steve smirked. "Since when has that stopped me before?"

_"Good point. What caused this change of heart?"_

"A really good shrimp taco."

_"Huh?"_

"Don't ask…I'll fill you and Kono in tomorrow." Steve paused before adding, "Listen…I'm sorry about before."

_"No need, man."_

"Yes…yes there is. I've been a major jerk."

_"Nah…well…maybe a minor one."_

"I'll see ya in the morning," Steve smiled as he hung up the phone. Flashing his badge, he walked past the security desk and into the elevator that would take him up to Danny's floor.

Unfortunately, Steve didn't notice the man dressed as an orderly who had been following him since the parking lot who watched to see what floor the elevator stopped at before heading to the stairs.

* * *

Chin hung up on his end and looked at Kono who had been listening in.

"That must have been some taco," she joked.

"Something tells me it was the wisdom of the taco master than the taco itself."

"Don't let Kamekona hear you call him a master of anything…it'll go straight to his head." Kono twiddled her thumbs and asked casually, "So…are we really gonna wait until the morning?"

"Patience has never been your strong point, has it?"

"No," she readily agreed.

Chin shook his head. "I guess you're rubbing off on me…let's go."

* * *

_Danny was running down Highland Avenue chasing a perp through one of the better areas of Newark, New Jersey. Old school Italian in origin, the homes were large and resonated with the charm and design of the years gone by. _

_He ran and ran until he found himself sprinting below the cherry blossom trees in Branch Brook Park. _

_"Stop…police!" he managed to yell out even though his chest was heaving._

_Suddenly the one suspect started to multiply and he was in pursuit of a small group._

_He tripped over a large twig and stumbled forward falling down onto the hard pavement. By the time he regained his breath and looked back up the group had stopped and turned toward him._

_Steve, Rachel, Grace, Matt and his parents glared at him before turning and starting to run away once more._

"No," Danny moaned out loud.

His eyes popped open but instead of seeing the hospital room around him, he was still stuck inside of his dream.

"Don't go…don't leave me."

Needed to go after his retreating family and friends, he more or less rolled himself off the bed. Tubes and wires pulled from his body and blood began dripping down his arms. Alarms started beeping, but he heard nothing except the pounding of feet hitting the pavement.

"Wait…please…wait!"

Feeling no physical pain, he got back onto his feet and staggered towards the door.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Steve stepped out. The wing that should have been quiet at the time of night was a bustle of activity. It only took a moment to realize why.

A bloody and sweaty Danny was staggering down the hall towards him seemingly in a daze. Various medical personnel followed closely behind, unsure of the safest way to restrain their patient.

"Danny!" Steve called out while rushing forward.

"Don't…don't…please…don't leave…please." Danny fell into his partner's open arms and hung there limply, his head resting on the muscular shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, buddy."

"Steve?" Danny asked breathlessly as he started to come out of his fog.

"It's me, buddy. I gotcha…everything is just fine."

"What's going on…what happened?"

"It looks like you decided to go for a midnight stroll," Steve answered gently.

Danny lifted his head slightly in an attempt to get his bearings and that's when he saw the flash of silver as a slowly approaching orderly reached into his waistband.

Still clinging to Steve, Danny reached for the gun he knew would be there…

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Still clinging to Steve, Danny reached for the gun he knew would be there. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he pushed himself off Steve, pointed the gun, and fired.

Two shots rang out...and two men collapsed to the ground.

Steve watched in horror as his partner fell. Seeing that security had the injured assailant under control, he knelt down beside Danny whose eyes were shut and was breathing hard.

"Hey, are you hit?"

"No...at least don't think so." But everything else hurt so badly he couldn't really tell. His eyes suddenly popped open and looked with fear at Steve. "You...you okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Told you I had your back." Relieved that Steve wasn't hurt, his eyes drifted shut once more and stayed that way.

A team of doctors and nurses swarmed around them and Steve was gently pulled away and led to a chair. Suddenly he felt completely drained and as if he was outside of his body. He heard somebody talking to him but the words were muffled. The events of the past few days had finally caught up to him and he crashed. The last thing he saw before giving into the darkness was Danny's limp body being lifted onto a gurney.

* * *

The lights came back up slowly and Steve found himself lying in a hospital bed.

"Welcome back, man," Chin said softly.

"What...what happened?"

"You passed out."

"Danny!" Steve exclaimed and tried to sit up.

Chin put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. "Take it slow, brah."

"Danny?" Steve repeated.

"He wasn't hit...but the doctors are with him trying to make sure he didn't do any other damage."

Steve ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. "I...I don't know how I missed it...was it one of Wo Fat's men?"

Chin nodded. "This one's not getting away…he didn't make it."

"I can't believe Danny made that shot in his condition."

"I'm just glad he did and that you two are okay. Kono's taking everybody's statements and handling the paperwork."

"I wanna see Danny."

Chin pointed to a bag of clear fluid hanging on a pole. "IV first."

"But..."

"No buts...the doctor said you were dehydrated and made me promise to sit on you if you tried to get up."

"I can take you on, brah," Steve teased.

"Maybe...but that's why I have Kamekona on speed dial."

Steve blanched at the thought. "You win...IV first... then I'll go see Danny."

* * *

Like Steve, Danny came back to consciousness slowly. The last thing he remembered was seeing a gun in the orderlies hand and going for Steve's piece…after that it was all a blur.

A nurse was by his side taking note of his current blood pressure reading and marking it down on his chart. She smiled when she realized that he was awake and looking at her. "How are you feeling, sir?"

Danny ignored the question and asked anxiously, "My partner…is he okay?"

The young brunette frowned; she had just come on duty and wasn't there when the incident had taken place. All she had been told was that there was a shooting and the gunshot victim hadn't survived. Assuming that the deceased was the 'partner' her patient was inquiring about she answered softly, "I'm so very sorry to have to tell you…"

"No," Danny cut her off, knowing what was coming next. "Don't tell me that."

Tears filled her eyes as she witnessed the raw emotion from the heartbroken man. "I'm so very sorry."

A sob escaped Danny's throat and he closed his eyes feeling his own tears threatening. 'I wasn't fast enough,' he thought. 'Steve's dead…and it's all my fault.'

TBC…

Note: After a guest review I read I wanted to explain myself. I think we all handle our own hurts differently. Tragic deaths may not seem comparable in your eyes to a failed marriage/friendship/familial relationship. But in my own personal experience it can be just as painful to know that a person you love is still out there but wants nothing to do with you. I don't think it's fair to judge how a person should handle their grief/pain…it's an individual thing. That being said…thanks for all reviews…I love them all…negative and positive. But please don't be mean…it's fanfiction…relax and enjoy the ride!


	10. Chapter 10

Chin had stepped out of the room to help Kono after making Steve promise to behave. He sat staring at his IV drip and willing it to move a little faster. When it only seemed to go slower he turned to the window instead. Feeling helpless and wanting to do something for Danny, he did the only thing he could think of to do from bed and reached for his phone.

"Hello...Mrs. Williams? This is Steve McGarrett...Danny's partner."

* * *

Danny felt sick...and it wasn't as a result of is injuries this time. Everytime he shut his eyes he saw Steve's face and it was tearing him up inside to know that was the only way he's ever see that face again.

His phone rang and he didn't have the strength or desire to answer it so he just let it go and contnued to wallow in his thoughts. But when the phone rang again five minutes later, and then another 5 minutes after that he finally reached over and picked it up. The screen read 'Mom and Dad' and his heart began to beat a little faster.

_"Danny?"_

"Ma...what's wrong...you and dad okay?"

_"Oh yes...fine...just fine. It's you we're worried about...we just found out that you've been in the hospital."_

"I'm okay, ma," he lied.

_"Why didn't you call, honey?"_

"I didn't want to bother you."

_"Bother? Oh Danny...you are never a bother."_

Danny could hear his mother's voice crack and he bit as his lip nervously. "You and pop have enough on your plate with...well...you know." Just mentioning his brother's name was painful these days.

_"We always have time for you."_

"Not anymore you don't." The words came out before he could stop them.

_"Oh Danny."_

"I…I'm…uh…I didn't mean…sorry," he immediately started to stammer. "I know you blame me for Matty…I should have done something…my fault…" He was cut off by the voice of his father.

_"Dan?"_

Danny gulped down the lump in his throat. "Hi, dad."

_"Matthew's actions are nobody's fault but his own. We don't blame you, son…never have. You're a good man…and we're proud of you."_

The detective was stunned speechless for a moment as his father was not one to be open with his feelings. Finally he choked out in a rough voice, "thanks, dad…that means a lot." His mother got back on the line.

_"Steve told me how upset you were…I'm so sorry, honey, that we made you feel that way."_

Danny couldn't hold back any longer; the dam broke and his tears started to flow. "Oh, ma…he's gone."

_"Who's gone?"_

"Steve…he was shot and killed late last night…and it's all my fault."

_"That's not possible…I just spoke with him this morning."_

That's when Danny dropped the phone.

* * *

Steve was about to go crazy when a nurse finally came in his room.

"Miss…can you tell me how my partner, Detective Danny Williams, is doing?" Seeing her look of confusion turn to one of panic he asked, "is he okay?"

"He's doing fine, in fact his fever broke."

"Then what is it…what's wrong?"

"I…I think I made a mistake." The nurse's cheeks turned a shade of red and she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I…um…well told him that you had passed away?"

"You what!?"

That was when Steve broke his earlier promise to Chin, ripped out the IV, and headed for the hall.

* * *

Danny didn't know whether or not he believed that Steve was still alive, but there was only one way to find out…and that way did not involve lying in a hospital bed.

It took all of his focus not to pass out from the pain as he swung his legs over the side of the mattress and for a moment his world went gray and out of focus.

By the time his vision cleared he was looking directly at Steve McGarrett standing in the doorway. Feeling lightheaded with relief he began to pitch forward.

Steve wasted no time running into the room and catching his friend in his arms. "We gotta stop meeting like this, Danno," he joked, but made no move to let go.

The two men stayed in the embrace for quite some time to come.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This is it, folks…the last chapter!

A warning: the epilogue will probably only make sense if you are familiar with the Lethal Weapon movies, so my apologies if you're not.

Oh, and there is one bad word because I needed it. Thanks for reading…you guys are awesome!

* * *

"What're you doing?" Chin asked Kono as she pointed her phone through the doorway.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?"

"Future blackmail," she smiled widely snapping the picture of their hugging teammates. "They look so stinkin' cute, don't they."

"Yeah...they do," Chin smiled back. "And now that you have your 'get-out-of-trouble-free' pass, let's leave them alone to work things out." The pair started walking away. "You hungry, cuz?"

"I could eat."

"Good...suddenly I have a craving for a shrimp taco."

* * *

When Steve could feel Danny begin to tremble in his arms, he quietly helped him lay back on the bed while trying to figure out how to begin. He figured he should start with the words he should have said long ago. "Danny...I'm so sorry."

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Steve held up a hand.

"Please...just let me get this out while I have the nerve."

Too drained to argue at the moment, Danny did something out of character and shut his mouth.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, Danny." Steve pointed to the bruised jaw. "I'm sorry for hitting you...I have no right to put my hands on you like that. Especially after you were hurt saving my stubborn hide."

Rubbing at the stubble on his chin he paused and took a shaky breath. "I know I've been...well...I've been hard to be around lately." Seeing Danny's expression his lips twitched into a slight grin. "Okay...no need for a face. I get it...I've been a real jerk...satisfied?"

Danny nodded and Steve continued on. "It's just that I've been holding stuff in for so long and it's been building up. And now with Wo Fat breathing down my neck and taunting me...I just…I just lost it. I lost me."

It was hard for the detective to hear the pain in his friend's voice. It was a familiar pain...one he knew all too well...and one he also had learned to keep hidden inside.

"I try to act like I have it all together, but the truth is...I," Steve's voice broke and he cleared his throat. "The truth is that I'm scared. I'm scared of losing more people that I care about. The two partners locked eyes. "I guess I've been pushing people away to avoid getting hurt again."

Steve swiped at his eyes. "You're not only my partner, man…you're my best friend…like a brother to me. I never meant to hurt you, Danny…I just hope you can forgive me."

Danny took a pass at his own eyes and swallowed hard trying to control his emotions. "You through?" he asked in a husky voice.

Steve nodded and lowered his head. The question was were _they_ through?

"You had me at 'I'm sorry', Steve…you had me at "I'm sorry'."

* * *

EPILOGUE

Danny paused the movie and said, "That scene proves it…I'm the Riggs and you're the Murtaugh."

"No way, man," Steve objected. "I'm the Riggs and you're the Murtaugh."

"How can you say that after reviewing the evidence?"

"Evidence?"

"Yeah…evidence. Last week I pulled that same exact move Riggs did. I pulled the gun from my partners holster…while hanging half-dead in his arms might I add…aimed and made the shot."

"That all you got?"

"That's all I need, buddy."

"Well then…don't book 'em Danno, yet."

Danny winced and stifled a groan as he felt a twinge in his recently surgically repaired knee.

"You okay, Danny," Steve asked as the smile he had been wearing faded from his face.

"Yeah." Danny's voice was strained but he tried to hide it as he added, "and I'm still the Riggs."

"Are not." Steve moved to get a pillow and gently helped lift the healing limb and place it underneath.

"Thanks…but am too."

At that moment Chin and Kono walked into Steve's living room with a pizza and a couple six-packs of beer.

"It's good to see that things are finally getting back to normal between you two," quipped the lone female of the bunch.

"So what are you arguing over this time?" Chin asked passing out the beer to all but Danny.

"Hey? What about me?"

"You're still on meds…sorry, brah."

Danny sighed dramatically before answering the question. "Super-SEAL here claims that he's the Riggs and I'm the Murtaugh."

"What's a Riggs and a Murtaugh?" The three men stared a Kono as if she was from another planet. "What?"

"C'mon, cuz…Lethal Weapon?"

Kono shook her head. "Sorry…not ringing a bell."

"It's only like one of the best buddy cop films of all time," Danny answered pointing to the frozen TV screen. "Damn…now I feel old."

"What do you think, Chin? Who's who?"

"Oh no you don't…I'm not getting involved in this one."

"Look Danny…all you have in your favor is that one scene in the movie," Steve said.

"Un-uh…how about the fact that you're older."

"Am not…we're the same age."

"Yeah…but you have more gray hair than I do so that gives me the advantage."

"Yeah, but which one of us requires a cane to walk with for the second time in a year?"

"Unfair, Steven…very unfair…seeing that you are the reason for said cane."

Steve shrugged. "Fine…I'll give you the age one. What else you got?"

"Murtaugh usually drove the car. And you, my friend, have the annoying habit of driving my car."

"Anything else?"

Danny took a bite of his slice and chewed slowly while he thought. "Nah…I rest my case."

"You have no case, partner." Steve said smugly. "You are the Murtaugh because you insist on wearing ties…and Murtaugh wore ties."

"He's got you there," Chin said.

"Hey, Mr. 'I'm not getting involved'…don't get involved," Danny griped.

"And Riggs has no children…and I happen to not have a daughter as you do…and as does Murtaugh."

"A minor detail."

Steve crossed his arms. "And lastly…Murtaugh thinks that Riggs is insane…and do you or do you not tell me all the time that I'm insane?"

"I do…and you are," Danny agreed.

"And I rest my case."

"It's three to three…you each made three points…tie game," Kono pointed out. "We need a tie breaker."

Rubbing his hands together, Chin stood and announced, "I got it! Riggs could and would dislocate his own shoulder."

Danny groaned. "You call that a tie-breaker…I call that a bone-breaker. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm on the disabled list as it is."

"I'll do it," Steve said nonchalantly.

"Of course you would," the blonde mumbled and watched as his friend stood and walked over to a wall making as if he was about to ram his shoulder into it. "Hey…hey…what're you doing?"

"Proving that I'm the Riggs."

Danny threw his hands up in the air. "You'll go to any lengths to beat me, won't you?"

"Sure will."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Fine…you win. I'm the Murtaugh...but only because I'm getting too old for this shit!" He reached for his cane. "Now if one of you youngsters would help me up..."

Steve wasted no time in volunteering. "I got your back, partner…always."

The End


End file.
